Something Of Beauty
by Jadey1
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! The Fellowship must find a new way out of Moria, but what will it cost them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is dedicated to Cheysuli for her patience. I am poorly at the moment with that old head injury and struggle to sit at the computer screen. I said I would but have been unable to update Parallels. I have been so affected as of late, that in an early version of this I even spelt Moria wrong! My thanks to Mistress Saigon for pointing this out. But I was bitten by a most evil plot bunny and had to write this. I hope you enjoy it, the longest single chapter I think I have ever written.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The darkness yielded nothing. Every time Aragorn searched desperately he found no path on which to travel, or worse still too many. With a heavy sigh he lamented upon the loss of Gandalf. He now had the unenviable task of attempting to lead the Fellowship from the unforgiving darkness of Moria.  
  
They had lost the old Maia to the flame and shadow of a balrog. Aragorn still saw the fear etched upon Legolas' beautiful face as he realised what approached. Gandalf had fought valiantly to ensure the Fellowship's escape, to guarantee their passage through the doorway on the other side of the chasm. But alas, there was one thing the ancient wizard had not realised.  
  
He had led them the wrong way.  
  
There were no time or space for anger now. In the darkness and the fog of ancient memory the mistake was easy. Nay, inevitable.  
  
Aragorn recalled his tarnished joy as he ran towards the light, believing he smelt the fresh, pure air. He would never forget the look upon Boromir's face as he crashed to a halt. Not facing rolling hills, but the rolling stone of another great hall. The light and air poured in through a great gash ripped into the high ceiling. The halflings were placed reverently on their feet once again as all stood amazed as one collective hope fell to the ground and shattered like finely spun glass.  
  
Frodo ran forward, his hands outstretched in silent protest or prayer, in their shock no-one thought to stop him. The tiny figure was dwarfed against the great arches and pillars of stone. Cruel laughter seemed to echo off the walls, louder than any of the hobbit's tiny steps.  
  
With a more astute glance, the hall was found not to be that, but a corridor. A long passage, mercifully with only one exit far across the other side. As one the Fellowship moved silently forward to began their trek to the other side.  
  
Legolas, an ageless, timeless being had suddenly become aware of time. He felt each rancid second as they dallied here further. With every passing minute the quest ahead of them seemed harder and harder. After all, Saruman's forces knew exactly where the Fellowship was, after forcing them off the mountain. Legolas suspected the corrupted Maia would do all he could to keep the walkers trapped here, lost in the darkness. As they stumbled, forces would be massing, growing stronger, the reach of the Great Eye becoming further and further. The elf tried to suppress the shiver than ran down his spine, rocking his whole body, but the action attracted attention just as he had feared. A warm, familiar hand was led upon the small of his back, and there it remained.  
  
Frodo had turned as the elf trembled, he truly pitied Legolas, he of them all seemed most alien in this darkness. As Aragorn approached to comfort him, the hobbit turned back to grant them privacy, a wry smile on his face. He had known they were lovers long before the it had been so nervously and shamefully announced. In fact, most of the Fellowship had cottoned on to the little secret, making the poor attempt at surprise even more amusing. Theirs was the type of love Frodo himself hoped to find one day. A tender, quiet love, not blatant but always there. It made you feel warm even if you were not part of it. The two graceful figures were shy yet passionate. Frodo had only ever seen them kiss once, let alone anything else. The presence of this bond hurried Frodo on further, he had rushed to the front of the group, much to the protest of Boromir and his cousins. He could not express to them the unease him felt and how endangered the love between Legolas and Aragorn seemed. The ringbearer had now made himself responsible for this couple. He would get them out, even if he did not know the way. So he put his head down and kept on walking, the beginning of an idea forming in his active mind.  
  
They had reached the other side of the corridor, after what faced them at the last door there was some trepidation, but Gimli pressed on.  
  
What faced them was more devastating still, hundreds of winding passages that converged on a central point. Paths disappeared into the darkness in every direction. None looked more promising than the last. None lighter, none brighter, none longer, none wider. And they were fast running out of light, moving away from the gaping hole.  
  
With Legolas carefully leading the way, the Fellowship stumbled to the central plateau. Each member holding his breath. The soft voice of the archer broke the silence.  
  
"Though 'tis still light, the eve descends. I recommend we rest here. We have travelled long and far, the loss of Gandalf weighs heavy on us all. Perhaps with clearer minds we will find a way out of this darkness. . ." He said with a ghost of smile, ". . this madness." He added quietly. He looked to Aragorn who agreed quickly, but his brow furrowed at his lover's words.  
  
All lay down upon the hard ground, Frodo watching the lovers, fascinated. They lay close but not together, the gentle interweaving of fingers being enough for them now. The romantic beauty of the scene steeled the hobbit's resolve. His idea now formed into a plan. He lay down his head and squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to sleep.  
  
He waited for what seemed like hours until silence and slumber seemed to really take hold. He carefully stood and surveyed the scene. Then Frodo moved away from the group, climbing down twice to a much lower platform before reaching into his collar and pulling forth the ring. He had to ensure he was out of earshot else Legolas would surely wake.  
  
For a long moment he let it glint and shine in what light remained, before timidly whispering. "I know you're there. I know what you want and I have it right here."  
  
Silence. "All you have to do is come forward, I need your help, you see."  
  
The minutes flew by, for a second Frodo considered giving up but then something stirred.  
  
"You. . .need our help??"  
  
"Yes Gollum I need you to show us the way out of here, can you do that?"  
  
"Yessss. Gollum can. . . .but what for Gollum, what does hobbits have for Gollum?"  
  
The voice trembled slightly. "You may have anything you wish, except the ring."  
  
A much heavier silence descended this time. "Anything?"  
  
"Yes anything."  
  
"Gollum. . . accepts."  
  
"Then return with me to my companions and you shall have your reward."  
  
Frodo began his ascent and was both relieved and unnerved to hear he was being followed.  
  
As he crawled onto the plateau he was startled by a voice.  
  
"Where have you been little one?" Soft but stern.  
  
"Sorry Legolas I could not sleep. I, I have someone with me, promise you will not attack if I show you?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly after much thought.  
  
Gollum appeared from the darkness. Legolas gasped and quickly withdrew his hand from Aragorn's. The two so in tune that the man stirred, but Legolas placed a soothing hand on his chest and whispered something softly in elvish, the man slept on.  
  
"He will show us the way out of here, Legolas, I told him he could have anything he wished, except the ring. We need to leave this place friend!"  
  
"I too, have felt that Frodo."  
  
"Very well. Gollum if we give you what you wish, you will mark a route for us for when the others awake, you will not disturb us again. Clear?"  
  
To the surprise of both, Gollum nodded sincerely.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"Gollum wants. . .we wants. . . . something of beauty. . . . we wants. . ."  
  
He appeared to pause and think for a moment, but was then struck by a thought.  
  
"We wants the elf."  
  
Legolas drew back us if burnt. Frodo jumped up.  
  
"NO!. ."  
  
"Hush Frodo! You gave him your word. You said yourself we need to get out of here."  
  
To the hobbit's horror, Legolas spoke to the sleeping Aragorn once more and rose gracefully to his feet.  
  
"I will go with you Gollum for one night and one night only. Dawn is but five hours away. At that point I will return to the Fellowship." Gollum nodded eagerly.  
  
"No, Legolas, I did not think he would want this, please."  
  
"All is well Frodo, I will return. You did well, you thought ahead. You may have saved us all."  
  
"But not at this price!"  
  
"The quest is more important little one. Now return to your rest. Speak none of this to Aragorn." The elf cast a worried glance to the sleeping form. "If left, he will sleep to morning's light."  
  
With a light kiss, the elf vanished from sight.  
  
"Farewell Frodo." The air seemed to whisper.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, surprise! I will update when I can but this is unlikely to be for a couple of weeks, review though! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As a special treat I have worked my socks off to get this done and posted. I have decided to dedicate the story as a whole to Cheysuli for all out authorial greatness. Though she still has not updated Hidden Darkness, but I will forgive. Oh yes, and Tricia of Lure of The Ring fame has promised to update the wondrous Of Elves and Aphrodisiacs when the Lure receives 200,000 hits. Go there! Get that counter up! www.lureofthering.com.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas had followed Gollum with a patient, defeated silence down into the depths of Moria. He encountered darkness as he had never known it, and marvelled at Gollum's unearthly ability to find his way. The elf could see mere feet ahead of him and dismayed at the never-ending maze of tunnels. He was at the very least relieved to see how well Gollum knew the mines and was now sure he would lead them out with ease and accuracy.  
  
The Prince had spent a great deal of the journey musing over Gollum's chilling words. Exact meaning was hard to find under vague references, clear delusion and constant hissing. However, Legolas had long suspected that his was the type of beauty Gollum did not simply wish to observe. The elf had since many react to his beauty over the years, at times it seemed to be no more than a strangely poetic curse, but very occasionally it made him glad to be alive. Now, he would quite happily trade his countenance for that of something else, wishing to blend in with the monotonous stone.  
  
He should have known, Aragorn had oft told him of his radiance, and muttered of its alluring power. Legolas had put this down to simple, though restrained jealousy, but at this very moment he saw a warning in those words he had never before seen.  
  
How he wished to be Aragorn now, slumbering peacefully beside the man. The basic elven charm he had placed on him would make sure than nothing short of attack or the light of morning would wake him. He winced, his lover would be angry, but if Frodo kept his word, the Ranger need not know, ever.  
  
Innocent Frodo, little did he know that whatever Gollum had asked, Legolas would have provided himself. The little Ringbearer had shown great intelligence and foresight turning to a source no one had yet considered. 'Twas a risk, but Legolas had woken in time to see the small figure of the hobbit climb down to meet the creature and had ensured that nothing happened to him or the ring. In truth, Legolas had been surprised to hear Gollum agree to the bizarre deal, and knew then what Gollum asked would not be given lightly. The elf had steeled himself as the pair climbed back towards him, but still could not restrain his shock as Gollum asked for he himself. But alas Legolas saw this as no less a part of his pledge than protecting the little ones in battle. Although unhappy, he went willingly, determined not to further disturb the frightened Frodo.  
  
Once again, as he had done many times Gollum scuttled back to check on his prize, running cold, brittle hands over Legolas' face and arm. A possessive sweep in the guise of the soft caress of a lover. He whispered something conspiratorially about being close and was once again lost in the darkness.  
  
Legolas become aware that Gollum had stopped when the irregular scratching ahead ceased. He hurried, eager not to be lost and was amazed by what he saw.  
  
A great hollow lit by a torch Legolas recognised as one the Fellowship had long since lost. In one darkened corner lay a small bundle of rags, he surmised this to be Gollum's bed. The creature ushered him in impatiently and seemed to pause expectantly. Legolas entered but was at a loss over what was expected of him.  
  
"Gollum wants. . . . . we wants. . . to see you."  
  
The elf was already sure of Gollum's meaning but lost in denial, he moved further into the light.  
  
"No."  
  
That was all Gollum had to say, Legolas began tugging ineffectively at the ties of his tunic. Though more than capable, the Mirkwood Prince took a good few minutes removing the garment feigning difficulty with knots. However when he paused to observe Gollum's faintly angry glare, Legolas was reminded of his duty to the Fellowship and divested himself of undershirts far more quickly.  
  
Once faced with bare flesh, Gollum lurched forward and immediately began running his hands over the pale, taut chest, eyes wide with the new found wonder of a young child. Legolas closed with eyes, as if this may remove him from reality but a low hiss was his wake up call. The elf realised how dangerous Gollum would be unseen and from that point on made certain to keep a watchful eye.  
  
After some time Gollum withdrew once more and with a withered gesture bade Legolas to continue.  
  
Now knowing the importance of delay, Legolas proceeded slowing with removing his boots, much to Gollum's chagrin. After all, Gollum had agreed to Legolas' terms and dawn was now only three hours away. He hoped that the Fellowship was still safe in the meantime.  
  
Gollum crawled up to him, displeased by his folly and apparent distraction. He began clawing heedlessly at the elf's breeches, ripping the green fabric. Distraught, Legolas moved away with a garbled promise to move faster. The words spilling from his mouth before he had thought upon how to see them through.  
  
Under close scrutiny, he untied the fastenings and with a shame never before felt, he lowered them before stepping out of the confines.  
  
Gollum seem pleased and again moved forward. Legolas found himself moving backward until he could no longer, his back tight up against stone.  
  
"Come." Gollum gestured and spoke with a disturbing assurance. Unable to do nothing but obey, Legolas moved back out into the light.  
  
Gollum reached for him, and he stilled his reaction, mindful of the Fellowship and their desperate need for escape. The creature of two minds showed no remorse or shame, running his hands all over the elf's lithe body. Even making pathetic attempts to arouse him. Legolas held the fact that his body did not respond as some small victory, although he had already prepared himself for the other eventuality.  
  
With a none too gentle, clawing hand on the chest, Legolas was pushed back into a reclining position. Panic now threatened to overtake him and Legolas had to keep reminding himself of the need for submission. His hurting mind also adding that he was more likely to escape injury this way.  
  
Struck by a moment of clarity, Legolas briefly wondered if he would fade as others of his kind did when ravished. Surely Gollum would not seek his toy's pleasure too, but Legolas Greenleaf did have an anchor to this world. Aragorn, and the safety of the Fellowship. By making this sacrifice, he had condemned himself to life, he must travel on to ensure his lover's safety and such an act was not committed in vain.  
  
On the subject of Aragorn, he sent a quick prayer to the man before being cruelly wrenched back to reality as Gollum's fingers breached him.  
  
He had felt this many times, but without understanding, tenderness or any kind of lubrication, Legolas was greeted by nothing but pain. He tried to move away, but deceptively a strong hand held him fast. Daring a look up Legolas saw that during his reverie Gollum had ripped aside his tattered loin cloth without care and it now led with the other rags in the pile. With a grim satisfaction Legolas noted that Gollum was as withered and repulsive under his cloth than he was around it.  
  
Another two fingers joined Gollum's working hard at a token attempt at careful preparation. The abnormally long fingers and jagged nails tore at Legolas and the elf felt warm blood seeping down the backs of his legs.  
  
But still he just lay there, but had long since given up on keeping his eyes open.  
  
Suddenly the fingers withdrew, Legolas' long legs hoisted up over Gollum hunched shoulders. Facing the inevitable, Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, feeling what could only have been warm saliva drip down his thigh. He waited anxiously for the pain.  
  
And Gollum did not disappoint, without warning he pushed forward, splitting Legolas savagely in two. Legolas bit down hard enough on his lip to draw blood, which Gollum licked hungrily from his chin.  
  
A thought crept unseen into Legolas' mind as he attempted to deny what was happening.  
  
Aragorn. This is Aragorn. Imagine it is Aragorn.  
  
By the Valar, Legolas tried. It seemed almost blasphemous to associate such an act with the gentle man. He just could not trick his mind into believing Aragorn capable of such wickedness.  
  
Legolas gave into the black that had been tempting him from the start. When he awoke, he found himself alone, clean and near dressed. He wondered upon the time and his first thought was to return swiftly to the Fellowship. But he was cut off by the return of Gollum.  
  
"Gollum. . .left trail. Hobbits. . .Hobbits go now. Leave Gollum."  
  
"I shall leave too." Legolas replied, rising.  
  
"No, elf shall stay with us. . . .with us forever."  
  
Legolas had not seen the rock on Gollum's hand, nor did he turn fast enough to see it come down over his head.  
  
A/N: Ooops. Another cliffhanger. Please review. This time I really can't update until after the 20th. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here as promised is the next chapter of the story, not a lot of action but it is necessary and will lead on to a lot more. Next chapter we'll return to Legolas I promise.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aragorn rose slowly, a strange chill waking him, as if the warmth of slumber had suddenly lifted. His hand shifted on his chest. He noted it strange his lover had not entwined their palms, as was his wont. A swift glance to the right showed him to be alone. Determined not to be alarmed just yet, Aragorn clambered to his feet, withered, tired, his joints complaining like those of an old man. A wry thought swirled through his consciousness confirming that in reality he was an old man. His wayward, timeless lover made him feel young.  
  
Though unusual, it was not unknown for Aragorn to wake alone, the thought did not overly trouble him. A rational part of his mind pointed out there was nowhere really for Legolas to go in this darkness that plagued him, the man hurried his search.  
  
The sight that greeted was one he believed he would remember forever. Young Frodo sat curled up in the centre of the makeshift camp, rocking gently; eyes wide focussed intently on where Aragorn had been sleeping. The little one appeared not to notice the man's movement.  
  
"Frodo?" Even the soft call seemed to shatter the silence, reverberating off the stone walls of their prison. Still no one stirred, not out of sleep, but most likely fear.  
  
The halfling bolted upwards shocked despite the slow approach.  
  
"Gollum," was all the little one was able to say.  
  
At once the camp came to life, Aragorn running to his sword, readying it before questioning the ringbearer.  
  
"Where is he Frodo? Did he hurt you?" Slowly Frodo shook his head.  
  
"Legolas." A soft gasp and murmur accompanied the word from those woken, Aragorn's sword faltered in his hand.  
  
Not wishing to frighten the childlike figure further, Aragorn betrayed his initial reaction and remained silent, trusting the hobbit to continue.  
  
"I thought it would help, I thought it was right." Frodo had dissolved into tears and buried his face in his knees.  
  
After a tangible pause he continued. "I wished to bargain with him. He would show us the way out of this accursed place in return for something of mine, anything but the ring."  
  
Merry had edged closer and gathered his friend into his arms rubbing at his back soothingly. Understanding the urgency he prompted the slighter figure.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"I knew I had to be quiet, Legolas would awake and stop me, but I was too clamorous."  
  
In the dingy light Aragorn could be seen shifting from foot to foot, his grip on his weapon tightening.  
  
"I returned to camp with Gollum, Legolas was waiting. He didn't stop me, and Gollum came forward. I didn't realize, please believe me!"  
  
The hobbit had begun to fight Merry's embrace, as he was quickly silenced. The group had no need to attract attention to themselves further.  
  
"Gollum wanted. . . . he wanted something of beauty."  
  
For the most part the phrase created nothing but confusion, but one gruff voice came from the black.  
  
Gimli had understood from the start, he had seen the way others looked at his friend. "Legolas."  
  
Once again the melodic name rang through the halls, though now it held a far more sinister meaning.  
  
Now the sword that had once been held so tightly in Aragorn's grip clattered heedlessly to the ground. No one moved to silence him.  
  
In a frantic attempt at redemption Frodo continued his tale. "I never thought he would agree, or did I ever think Gollum would ask for such a thing. But to my horror, he rose to feet." The hobbit crawled to kneel in front of Aragorn. "Legolas said he would return at dawn, and Gollum would show us the way. He said you would not wake. But the elf is not here, nor is our trail. Gollum betrayed us."  
  
"No he did not." Boromir stepped forward and told the group to turn and face east. The path that once led to darkness now was partially lit by a trail of small crystals, which glinted merrily even in such little light. "That is our exit."  
  
"But where is Legolas?" Aragorn spoke for the first time since the truth had emerged.  
  
No one dared to respond with their own devastating theory. Pippin had been stirring restlessly, "But why would Gollum want Legolas?"  
  
The question everyone feared, most were hasty to chastise the hobbit, but eventually all turned to Frodo.  
  
Frodo could not look Aragorn in the eye, and kept his gaze trained on the stone below.  
  
"He . . . . ." A pause that seemed to last forever. "He desired him."  
  
"Which way did they go?" Following Frodo's answering gaze, Aragorn began to descend the ledge on which the gathering perched.  
  
"Stop, this is madness! You'll never find them!" Boromir rushed to follow.  
  
Aragorn was deaf to all objections and stopped only once the Son of Gondor had caught him. "You will never find them, for all we know Legolas may yet be returning. Gollum has had what he wanted. He will need you Aragorn, if he returns he will need you."  
  
"What is it you suggest?" came the forlorn reply.  
  
"We wait for one candle mark, it may not even be dawn. If he does not return I fear we must leave."  
  
The other man hid his growing fury and proceeded to listen to Boromir continue.  
  
"The quest must go on my friend, if we are not to doom the whole of Middle Earth. Even if we were to search for him, he could be anywhere, in any condition. The darkness defeats us, and we may yet trust him to find his own escape. By remaining longer than necessary we condemn us all -- including him."  
  
Even as his heart screamed, Aragorn could find no reply. Slowly, as if already mourning a death, the two men rejoined the others.  
  
"We wait for one candle mark, our friend shall no doubt return." Aragorn could not manage the accompanying smile. It was over for him, everything good and true had gone. He had already decided when the quest was over he would throw himself under the nearest sword if Legolas did not reclaim his place at his side. Fate be damned. Duty be damned. May it all be damned.  
  
Aragorn waited stoutly at the edge of the platform. Guilt ridden, Frodo joined his vigil.  
  
They waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
But no one came.  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you think, next chapter up next week. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dear lord, I am the worst author ever. Actually, I can think of worse. This ladies and gentlemen is the most over due update ever. This is for all those who reviewed and patiently waited for more.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas faced an excruciating and reluctant return to consciousness. His head throbbed incessantly with the ache of brutality as his heart did with the pain of loss and hopelessness.  
  
He staggered slowly inching off the dusty ground, disturbed and relieved to find himself alone. His first thought went to clothing, hastily pulling on his bloodstained breeches, tying them tightly as if were defer more forceful removal. He stood as close to full height as he could get and attempted to assess where he was. Difficult in the stone prison of the mines.  
  
Entombed in darkness with little more heart than a hunted stag, he inched forward into unknowing fear. A dim light flickered with promise and he ripped the burning torch that lit the hollow from the wall. Tense and aware of the attention he would draw to himself, he decided he would rather face such danger than the mocking black.  
  
As he near crawled onwards, the faces of Aragorn and the terrified ringbearer seemed to jump at him from the crumbling stone. Faced with a thousand questions and no answers he upped his pace.  
  
In contrast Aragorn crept slowly out of the abyss of Moria. For the first time he remained rooted at the back of the retreating Fellowship, every other step a desperate yet hopeful look behind. The others had long stopped trying to hurry him, sharing in his need and want to see a shining, familiar figure appear as if by magic. Gimli muttered bitterly to himself as the tiny figure of Frodo wept softly into the arms of his cousins. Boromir had appointed himself the new eyes and ears of the Fellowship, but had an impossible act to follow.  
  
The forlorn group continued their surly and reluctant trek into the light of the outside world, now keen to stay in the darkness and give their lost member the tiniest chance to reach them. As silently as they moved, watchful of any movement in the shadows, the group was careful to leave any sign of their path in the hope that Legolas would follow.  
  
Though, sick at heart, they knew he would not.  
  
The lone elf had once again found himself in the fateful clearing that had heralded his separation from his lover and friends. He never thought himself capable of feeling relief deep within the caverns, but there it was, residing hopefully in the bottom of his torn heart. He was sore and ached inside and out, lacking the grace of his people as he stumbled blindly on.  
  
But he wasn't blind, the torch had long extinguished but something glittered serenely ahead. He crashed forward to find lying on the ground a small gem, raw, scratched and dirty, yet it burned as bright as hope itself in the dim light. The smile that tore at his face hurt his abused and swollen lips, but it was genuine, and it was worth it.  
  
Another figure crawled through the maze of stone and rock, bent double and clawing angrily at himself. The elf, the only thing good to come his way since the precious had eluded him. Gollum was not pleased; all it had taken was one foolish fit of conscience. Stupid Smeagol and his over wrought heart. The two minds of Gollum had fought viciously for an age over what they had together done to the creature of light brought their way. As always the evil and darkness had overcome, the corruption of the ring too potent to save any worth within this lowly creature.  
  
He hissed and mumbled to himself amidst a barrage of westron curses. Though he knew these caves as well as any could, a lost and lone elf, prepared to take any turn would be impossible to find. Mayhap he would even find him dead. Once again Smeagol tugged at his mind, a sad whimper of guilt and despair, but they had both defiled Legolas and would both search for a sign. However, t'was not the wont of elves to leave signs or clues. Or saw he thought. The remains of the torch that had lit the hollow Gollum resided within, lay battered upon the ground. He smiled grimly. Up ahead would be the clearing upon with the small ringbearer had offered his pledge.  
  
How gleefully Gollum had jumped at this chance, of course he wanted the precious, but the elf proved just as delicious, plus the expression upon the hobbit's face was utterly delightful. Gollum had hoped the ring would be offered to prevent such an exchange, but the elf had shown more heart than he had thought.  
  
Gollum was once again nearing his prize. The plateau on which the Fellowship had slept was empty and desolate but the trail of crystals he had left had been disturbed. The tiny gem had been picked up, trembling fingers had cleaned it of dust and replaced it wrongly. The vile creature scampered onwards.  
  
Gollum moved so fast, so keenly that his mind blanked of his route, his extensive knowledge of Moria gone in his haste to tear through it, to reclaim what was his. Not for the first time, his greed led to his downfall.  
  
The path was narrow and the fall long, Gollum stumbled, leering dangerously to his left. In a desperate and foolhardy attempt to right himself, he lurched back and lost all balance.  
  
Tumbling downwards, he hit the ledge far below with a horrifying screech.  
  
The discombobulated sound echoed manically through Moria as loud and ominous as summer thunder.  
  
Legolas whirled terrified, nearly losing his precious and precarious footing. Suddenly faced with all his fear and aware of all his pain, the lone figure crashed of the ground hard, head in his hands, weeping silently into his lap like a lost child.  
  
Merely a mile away the Fellowship halted violently and turned hastily to locate the sound that had stopped them in their tracks. While some protested, no-one truly made a move to stop Aragorn as he ran back and away from the promise of escape. In fact, after a pregnant pause, they followed the retreating form, led by the tiny but courageous figure of Frodo Baggins.  
  
A/N: Ok, I can promise you, it will NOT take a year this time. However Parallels is next, what have I let myself in for? 


End file.
